


Dante

by fandomismyship



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Suit Porn, Top Hannibal Lecter, Trans Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: prompt given by necromutt ;"will goes out of his way to find rare editions of hannibal’s favorite books to get him for christmas/anniversaries/etc"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Dante

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lot smuttier than I intended it to but I go where my writing takes me.  
> Please be kind, this is my first Hannigram smut and I don't write a lot of smut.

Every year, Will hunted through each and every little and big book store he could find to give Hannibal the gift he felt the man deserved. This year, he had decided to go with one that Hannibal had been very in tune with- one he had lectured on. One that had shown in his work, when he had hung a man with bowels out, had been Satan chewing Judas, Brutus and Cassisus. The sinners who had betrayed their masters. Hannibal was, in his own right, both God and Satan. Punishing those who did not bend to his will  
.  
It would be something a little harder to find, something that wasn't written in his own native tongue but, rather, in Italian. It would be the first Dante Alighieri book that Will would sought after for the other but he knew this one would be special. Hannibal already knew the book, already recited lines from it to Will, telling him of their importance but, after checking, it was not one he had a rare edition of.

At first, Will used to wrap the books in different shapes to throw Hannibal off the scent of what he was getting. Now, Will just wrapped it in deer ridden paper, their first year wedding anniversary calling for all the stops so he placed a bow on the top of it. The tag merely read 'To Satan. To God. To the Divine. Love, Will.' No kiss was needed, neither of them tended with such trivial activities. Their love was known outside of two lines crossed over one another.

When sitting with the other that night, their day having been filled with a homemade meal from Hannibal, the other accompanying him on a dog walk and sweet kisses, they were ready to gift each other their presents. From Hannibal, Will received a gift not only for himself but for Wilson JR also. The gift given to him was a landscape of Will's new favourite spot that they had found, oil paint showing the two of them and Wilson JR at their feet. It had been signed, showing it was Hannibal's own work and framed with a beautiful dark oak, swirled on the edges frame.

"I adore this," Will told his husband, a bright smile on his face as he moved up on his knees to kiss Hannibal from the position he had at his feet, his fingers still running through Wilson JR's fur. "When did you have the time to do this? We are rarely apart these days. I am sure I would have spotted the paint on you."

"I have my ways, my darling," Hannibal responded, his face stoic before he ran his fingers through Will's hair. Tugging lightly, he pressed his own kiss to Will's lips. "Nothing is too much for the man I love. The hours of labour that went into this, were hours of beauty for me to see such a smile on your face."

Hannibal always knew the right thing to say to make Will's heart flutter, to make his smile widen and bring an inner peace Will had sought after since the day he could realise the world he was living in. "Here." Placing the wrapped book in Hannibal's lap, Will sat back, watched up from his spot on the floor and revelled in the wonder in Hannibal's eyes. The man was soft when opening the present, always insistent on keeping the paper for later occasions.

Suddenly, the man was up and out of his chair and Will worried that he had done something wrong. That he had bought the wrong book, that the crinkle in the spine was too old for Hannibal's liking. The taller man lead the dog out of the room as Will stood. "Do you not like it?" he asked. The only response he got was Hannibal walking back to him, a hand wrapping softly around his neck before he was told to sit. Will did so, kneeling on the ground and wandering which breath could be his last.

The hand around around his neck crept up the side of his face and into his hair before there was a sharp tug. Waiting for the next move, none came and Will craned doe eyes up to Hannibal, to see him- admiring? Despising? the gift he was given. "Up." Will stood to his feet and the hand returned to his neck before he was shoved against a wall. A situation he was more than used to but not in such uncertainty. Lips pressed against his, heated, craving to taste the meal they had just had. Hasty as Hannibal's hands unwrapped Will. Undid his buttons smoothly, rid of his belt and threw it to the side, let his pants drop until Will was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Non isperate mai veder lo cielo: i’ vegno per menarvi a l’altra riva, ne le tenebre etterne, in caldo e ’n gelo. (Never hope to see the sky: I come to take you to the other shore, in the enternal darkness, in the heat and in the cold)." Hannibal spoke into his ear, voice heavy with lust as he spoke words unknown to Will but still that sent shivers down his spine. A quote from the book, no doubt. Clearly, the gift had been appreciated and Hannibal was still processing, was showing Will how loved the gift had been.

Hannibal's next move was to turn Will to be pressed against the wall, his boxers pulled down before he heard Hannibal walked back. A pause in the sound showed the admiring his work before another soft step stopped, a drawer opened and closed. Lube, Will suspected. Will was pressed down, his back forced to arch and his ass to stick out. In this position, he felt the cold fingers run around the rim of his hole before Hannibal pressed a finger in his hole and worked it in and out. No words needed to be spoken, not when Hannibal was in this mode.

Three fingers in and the man stopped, pulled them out and Will waited. Will waited longer than necessary but he knew Hannibal was a starrer, loved to watch his own creations and in his Dominance, Will was but a creation. Every sound, every position, every huffed moan. Created by Hannibal. Next Will felt that all too familiar press of Hannibal's cock against his hole and the quicker than normal pace he pressed into Will at, making a strangled noise leave the ex-profilers lips. A hand wrapped back around his neck and Hannibal started to thrust his hips in and out, snapping his balls against Will's bare ass, still fully clothed himself.

Breathy, punched out moans left Will's lips and he could feel when his lover was closer, could feel the fingers tightening around his neck. Could feel the trust he had of his life in that of a serial killer Cannibal. It was enough to arouse him without Hannibal being the one to inflict more. Fingers made their way to his cock, the one Hannibal had crafted himself, the one that he knew to keep to the bottom of to give Will the most pleasure. The one he loved to toy with when he was in the mood to play games. Right now was not a game. This was a completion.

With a soft grunt, Will felt Hannibal come inside of him, his own arousal not far behind as Hannibal kept working his cock until he let out a louder noise, coming just as his husband had prior to him. When they were both at completion, Hannibal walked away and returned with wipes, wiping at Will's ass to clean the come now coming out of it. To keep their floor as clean as possible.

"I will run you a bath," Hannibal told him, turning Will softer this time as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love the gift. Thank you for finding something that almost compares to the captivity you have on my mind." Soft kisses were placed around his face before Hannibal finally stepped back to let Will pulled his boxers back on and be good to his word, to run Will a warm bath they could share and spend a caring time inside of after the roughness of the sex. Will knew, for the future, that Dante would bring him more than a heavy price tag.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and please leave kudos/comments/feedback!


End file.
